


Christmas in the TARDIS

by TheYellowBadger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowBadger/pseuds/TheYellowBadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction... ever! It started out as a class assignment for my American Literature class. We had to visit the art gallery on campus which was displaying Norman Rockwell's Saturday Evening Post covers. The assignment was to choose one of the covers and write about it. We were given free reign. I chose the 1941 "News Kiosk in the Snow." I haven't gotten it back from my professor yet, so I'd love feedback!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Christmas in the TARDIS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [News Kiosk in the Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16450) by Norman Rockwell. 



> This is my first fanfiction... ever! It started out as a class assignment for my American Literature class. We had to visit the art gallery on campus which was displaying Norman Rockwell's Saturday Evening Post covers. The assignment was to choose one of the covers and write about it. We were given free reign. I chose the 1941 "News Kiosk in the Snow." I haven't gotten it back from my professor yet, so I'd love feedback!

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. The clock in the corner of the news kiosk counted away the time, time that meant nothing to the man who sat inside. Tall, grey haired, and intense, he sat quietly in his chair. To him, he was participating in one of the most entertaining and mindboggling activities in the universe – nothing. He had always wondered how Jo had done it, how she could just sit there staring into space. Daydreaming, she had called it.  
“What’s daydreaming?” he had asked.  
“Why, I’ve never thought about it,” Jo replied. Her forehead wrinkled as she pondered his question. He loved when she did that. “It is, I suppose, the art of doing nothing. You simply let your mind wander, let it imagine, remember, wonder, and deduce.”  
“So, the mind is like the TARDIS, a vessel in which one can traverse the spans of time and space.” The grey haired man was a skilled linguist and enjoyed conversing with Jo and his other human friends, but many times, he did not understand their way of thinking and explaining. Therefore, he resulted to comparing things to the TARDIS and other entities he better understood.  
“Yes, Doctor, daydreaming is like traveling in the TARDIS.” Jo smiled. That was why he loved having her as a companion. She understood him. She was always there, ready to leave at a moment’s notice, with a constant desire to learn. She was, by far, the best companion he had had so far, so far being not that long since he was only in his third incarnation. Jo was the daughter the Doctor did not have, and he dreaded the day that he would regenerate, or he feared that once he took on his fourth form, things would never be the same.  
It was she who had helped him fix the TARDIS. ‘Fix’ was a term he used loosely. The blasted TARDIS had a mind of its own, refusing to change into anything that was not blue. But still, its current form as a news kiosk was a nice change from its usual preference of a Police Call Box. Its little wood burning stove was an added bonus, as was the constant supply of reading materials. He did not expect the ‘fix’ to last, but he figured he might as well enjoy it while he could.  
There was a knock at the door, startling the Doctor. “Doctor! It’s me! Let me in!” He stood up quickly and opened the door of the TARDIS. Jo bustled in, a whirlwind of snow followed closely behind.  
“How does it look?” the Doctor asked. Jo had been decorating the TARDIS for Christmas, a wintertime holiday she greatly enjoyed, another human tradition he did not quite understand. But if it made her happy, he let her do it.  
“It looks wonderful! The wreaths, the bells, the garland, it all looks so quaint. And the snow makes it look picturesque, like a magazine cover.” Jo’s happiness lit up the room in a way like no other.  
“Of course, my dear” the Doctor chuckled. He walked to the TARDIS’s control panel and pushed a button. A secret panel opened up and he reached inside, pulling out a small green box with a red velvet bow. The Doctor quietly handed it to his blond companion. She looked at him with surprise.  
“You shouldn’t have!” Jo exclaimed.  
“And yet I did,” he softly replied. “Open it.”  
She gently pulled off the bow and opened the box. Inside was a smooth, shiny black stone on a dainty silver chain.  
“It’s a stone from Gallifrey. This necklace has been in my family for generations. You are like a daughter to me; therefore it makes sense that you have it. Besides, the color suits you.”  
Jo’s eyes glistened and a tear rolled down her pale cheek.  
“Thank you,” she whispered. “You have no idea what this means to me.”  
“Happy Christmas, Jo, my dear.”


End file.
